


Platonic Chocolate Sauce

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Chocolate Sauce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: "Platonically?" said James. "You want me to platonically lick chocolate sauce off your body?""You're jumping all over the place here," said Scorpius, coughing. "I spilled some sauce on my fingers, it tastes good, and I thought you might like to try it."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Platonic Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> The wonderful CheekyTorah gave me this prompt: Scorpius Malfoy, a bit of a shy bean fresh out of Hogwarts, and Auror trainee to James Sirius, who is a new junior Auror, asks James to platonically lick chocolate sauce off of his body. Why? James has no clue, Scorp seems to be gagging for it though.

"Platonically?" said James. "You want me to platonically lick chocolate sauce off your body?"

"You're jumping all over the place here," said Scorpius, coughing. "I spilled some sauce on my fingers, it tastes good, and I thought you might like to try it."

Scorpius held out his hand, the chocolate sauce dripping from his fingers. If he wasn't careful the sauce was going to end up on his Auror robes. It was the end of a long day, the Auror Department was all but empty, and Scorpius was eating something which was meant to constitute supper, not that he'd confess to his parents that his meals weren't home cooked and usually tended to be take out from Diagon Alley shared with James. James, Merlin, the man training him. The man staring at him from the other side of the desk. Scorpius scratched the back of his head with his chocolate free hand and held his chocolate covered hand out to James.

"I mean, I'm not adverse to chocolate sauce," said James. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Another day of trying to deal with Dark Wizards, people pretending to be Dark Wizards, and wrangling Junior Aurors. Still, Scorpius was good at his job and James couldn't help but enjoy the way they ended up being the last to leave the offices. Just chat, sometimes Scorpius being brave enough to ask stories, and the hours sneaking past until they were inevitably later leaving than they intended to be. "It's the good stuff, right?"

"Dad refuses to buy the cheaper chocolate sauce," said Scorpius. "He's right, it's worth every Galleon."

"Galleons?" said James. "That chocolate sauce costs enough that you spent Galleons on it?"

"All the more reason not to waste it," suggested Scorpius, chewing his lip.

James huffed, rolled his eyes, and leaned across the desk to pull Scorpius's hand closer. He looked up at Scorpius as he licked the chocolate sauce from the fingers presented to him. He kept his hand around Scorpius's wrist and found himself still licking the chocolate sauce as Scorpius's eyes widened. In a rush, James pulled away and leant back in his chair. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed.

"That was good," said James, slowly. He shot a glance at Scorpius who was holding his hand out still and looking at James in wide-eyed shock. "You okay, Scorp?"

"Yes," choked out Scorpius. He coughed. "Yes, I am - I am great." James looked away for a moment, theoretically to look at the paperwork in front of him but also to try and collect himself. James looked back when Scorpius said, "Oops."

"What?" said James, seeing Scorpius having gone a shade of pink which against his pale skin took on a deep rosy colour.

"Spilled more of the sauce," said Scorpius, who very nearly squeaked. But nonetheless he held his hand out, more chocolate sauce, and across more fingers.

"Kind of careless for an Auror," said James. Scorpius laughed, a real snigger which gave way to a belly laugh. "Look, I know Tonks still works here but she's an exception even if she is your dad's cousin." James leant back in his chair and stared at Scorpius. "Come here."

Scorpius stopped laughing and bit his lip. He walked around the desk until he was standing in front of James.

"If this costs Galleons," said James, "you've got to be more careful with it." James didn't know why, but he reached out for Scorpius's hand again and leaned forward, taking his time to lick the chocolate sauce from each finger, his tongue trailing along Scorpius's soft skin, his lips making a popping sound when he was done with each finger.

"Can't be careless, right?" said Scorpius. "Constant - constant vigilance."

"Exactly," said James. "Take your robes off before you get sauce on them, Auror robes are hellish for picking up stains."

"You'll have to help me," said Scorpius, and realising the problem at hand, James was already standing up.

"That's what Aurors do," said James, inches from Scorpius, his fingers working the different fixings on the Auror robes. "They help each other." James slid the robes off Scorpius with care, making sure no traces of chocolate sauce could undo his good work at disrobing Scorpius. Disrobing Scorpius. James held the robes in his hand and looked at Scorpius. "I - I better take off my robes, too." James swallowed, unsure as to quite what was overcoming him.

"I hear Auror robes are awful for picking up stains," said Scorpius.

James took a step back to take off his robes, shooting glances at Scorpius as he did so, then putting the pair of robes on a chair at the back of the room before coming back to Scorpius.

"You'll never guess what happened," said Scorpius.

"Another spill, huh?" said James. Scorpius held up his hand and James wasted no time in licking the chocolate sauce off. His lips brushing Scorpius's fingers, he said, "Shirts are really bad for stains, too, you know."

"Really?" squeaked Scorpius. "I mean, yes, I'd heard that." His heart was pounding and he wondered how he was still standing when his legs were shaking so much.

"True," mumbled James around Scorpius's fingers. James gasped and swallowed before going back to licking Scorpius's fingers. How he'd managed to get so much chocolate sauce on his fingers without it dripping everywhere was beyond James. James pulled back and licked his lips. Looking down, he pulled Scorpius's shirt out from his trousers and started to undo the buttons.

Scorpius looked up at the ceiling as James's fingers moved up his body, buttons being undone with care. Scorpius looked back at James when he felt James's fingers brush his neck. James moved to the cuffs of Scorpius's shirt and had them undone with more speed than the other buttons. The shirt was off within moments and James turned around to start undoing his buttons. What was he doing? This was platonic chocolate sauce. All he had done was lick Scorpius's fingers. Those fingers. He'd watched them wielding a wand with delicate power and spent too long lingering on them when assessing his wandwork. James wanted to glance back but he promised himself he wouldn't look until he had his shirt off.

Scorpius stared at James's back, the muscles moving beneath the shirt, the cotton giving way to his brisk movements as he pulled the shirt from his trousers. Scorpius put the bottle of chocolate sauce back on the desk a second before James turned around.

James heard the clunk of the glass bottle on the wooden desk and couldn't stop himself from grinning as he took in Scorpius.

"Another spill?" said James.

"No idea what happened," said Scorpius. "I think the offices might be haunted."

"Huh," said James, walking back to Scorpius, who had chocolate sauce on his shoulder trailing down towards his collarbone. "That might explain a thing or two." James dragged his finger through the chocolate sauce and licked his finger clean. Scorpius whimpered.

James laughed and Scorpius shot him a glare, then Scorpius's eyes softened and he chewed his lip. James dragged his finger through the chocolate sauce again and stepped closer.

"This is some sauce," said James.

"Only the best with a Malfoy," said Scorpius.

This time it was Scorpius who laughed as James looked briefly stunned before giving a throaty laugh which pulled Scorpius closer as if by magic. James ran his fingers through the chocolate sauce again then reached up and brushed his fingers across Scorpius's lips.

"Oops," said James.

"Yes," said Scorpius. He started to lick the sauce off his lips.

"Don't you dare," said James, and he leaned closer to press his lips to Scorpius's.

"Is this still platonic?" murmured Scorpius.

"I bloody hope not," said James, running his hands through Scorpius's hair and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and tasted chocolate.


End file.
